fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CoolBlackZ
Welcome Hi, welcome to the CoolBlackZ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rio Blowing.gif page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 22:40, June 12, 2016 (UTC) What are their strengths and weaknesses? Where do they live? Can they breed with other races? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:58, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:38, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Cool! I used a render photo of the Guild Logo (Hunge Games logo) and then used picmonkey.com to edit the color and the background. Others will tell you to use photoshop, but it's rather difficult for me to use and I don't have it. If you want, I can help you make the logo? DaftGod (talk) 07:05, June 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Response No problem. I enjoyed making the Guild logo tbh. Hahah. Can you send me a rendered image of the logo (transparent background), as well as a color scheme (preferably the hex# of the color)? I can send you samples of the finished version afterwards. You can send me the link here for the picture and I'll download it :). DaftGod (talk) 02:00, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Lol sorry! I need you to be more specific on the colors for the... Guild Logo = ??? Background= #7DDCF Border = #6BB6D2 The color of the Guild Logo, as well as confirmation on the background as well as border. Thanks! DaftGod (talk) 13:44, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Finished Design Guild Logo http://imgur.com/j9nOe61 Guild Logo w/ Background http://imgur.com/j9nOe61 DaftGod (talk) 00:53, June 29, 2016 (UTC) LOGO oh my! Sorry about that. http://imgur.com/kG6Qp6n DaftGod (talk) 08:06, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! Just wanted to say the artwork for Stella Lancelot is extremely well done in my eyes. Did you draw the images? That's it. Wolfgames2626 Shaman Oh yea, I really liked the show, I used to see it on the fox channel when I was a kid, I'm recently re-watching the entire show all over again, Ryu is my favorite character. We should totally collaborate, our characetrs can meet up and it'll be like the shaman king tournament all over again. P.S: I got a couple of cool pics that you can use for Veldora , they're pics of Yoh from the manga using some of his best moves. If want I can send them your way. ComicMaster619 (talk) 22:25, July 7, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Veldora Pics Here are a few pics, since I'm also re-reading Shaman King for pics of Ryu, I send anything you can use as well. If you want to get rid of the text and bubbles, talk to LadyKomainu , she's a real expert when it comes to photoshop and editing photos. ComicMaster619 (talk) 22:49, July 7, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Greenvivillon-Anubi Hi. So sorry about the late reply. If you're still interested in making an Anubi, be my guest! I believe I left a loophole in the original descrpition stating that the largest population was in Pergrande Kingdom, which I guess can allude to some of the creatures leaving in search of their own goals, fueled by their own beliefs. So, if you still are interested, the option to make an Anubi is purely up to you. If you have any questions, as the page is quite 100% complete, feel free to ask and I'll definitely respond faster than this particuilar occasion. Thanks and good luck~.Greenvivillon (talk) 08:14, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:10, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer request Just don't make it OP, like give it valid weaknesses and limits. Other than that not really. However if you want a dual element mode i suggest something to help control it as well as upping the damage. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Sylvia Vallenstein Yo. If you don't mind me asking, what image source did you use for Sylvia? She looks fantastic and might be perfect for a character I'm thinking about creating on another wikia. Great Achlus (talk) 18:31, April 2, 2017 (UTC) I have deleted your "Sophia Augustine" article. You require my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic or user thereof. I can restore the article for you once you get permission. Please read the rules. Thank you. 14:40, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Hey, it coulda been worse. You coulda asked way back then and THEN made it now. Anyway, sure. I've restored your page, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 14:53, April 8, 2017 (UTC) sure Per (This is my stage now!) 07:24, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Guild Eyooooo CoolBlackZ! Whazzup?! Well lemme get to the point; I made a character seekin' guilds'' ''so I thought yours would be the best. Well, your guild is what I'm talking or babbling about, and this is the girl I'm talking about. Your thoughts/your opinion would be '''appreciated. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Re: Dawn Horizon Oh wow. Just so you know Heliconia was the former guildmaster of my guild so it's, um, like GM vs. GM. Well yeah, sure, maybe they could've met and had a sparring match then Tetsuya asks Heliconia to join the guild. Thoughts? Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Re;Re: Dawn Horizon That won't be necessary. You may come up with the meeting story and we'll start. I don't want to tire you for any reasons so, let's start. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Honestly, I'd like that no questions would be asked. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Oh sorry, wait, that means we aren't going to make the actual RP page. I apologize, I am very dumb and an airhead. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) We could start now however after 12pm my time it is possible I won't be able to respond? Is that okay? Also, please leave a message when it's my turn to rp. I don't check nor do I want to check because by 1pm, laziness takes over my body. Also, I will start the RP. I'll start by having both Tetsuya and Heliconia in the bar, then Heliconia asks for the Dawn Horizon guild, then blah blah blah your turn. Thx Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Here it is. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Yo Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm contemplating an idea for a character for your guild Dawn Horizon. I feel like it would work for what I want to do for him... and he'd also have the potential for an interesting relationship with Linda. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]]